Lawn care tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically compact, have comparatively small engines (e.g., less than 200 cubic centimeters (cc)) and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large and sometimes have engines exceeding 400 cc. Riding lawn mowers can sometimes also be configured with various functional accessories (e.g., trailers, tillers and/or the like) in addition to grass cutting components. Riding lawn mowers provide the convenience of a riding vehicle as well as a typically larger cutting deck as compared to a walk-behind model.
Rising fuel costs and an increased awareness of pollution and other byproducts of fossil fuel burning engines have generated much interest in the development of cleaner energy sources. Battery powered vehicles have a potential for reducing dependence on fossil fuels. However, given the long history of development of products that burn fossil fuels, it should be appreciated that many new design considerations that were not issues previously may come into play when battery powered vehicles are employed.